El Secreto del Hurón DraMione
by Crystal.Nightmare
Summary: Los secretos que Draco Guarda sera descubierto por una Sangre Sucia ratón de biblioteca... o no... Cuarto chap Actualizado: La Torre
1. Capítulo I: Un Verano Común

**bueno, he decidido empezar mi historia de cero, porque no me gusto como estaba quedando, espero no se molesten!! juro que esta vez va a quedar preciosamente espectacular!! Besos y disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy J.K.Rowling y por mas que quiera no soy dueña de los personajes. Solo soy dueña de la historia en si, con cambios aparentes en actitudes de los personajes. Es solo imaginación, Disfruten!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I: Un Verano común.**

---

_- ¡Vamos Draco! –reía una niña de aproximadamente cinco años mientras su rubia cabellera susurraba poemas al viento- ¡Si no apuras el paso nunca llegaremos!_

_- ¡Crystal, espérame! –respondió él entre jadeos mientras tropezaba- ¡No puedo correr más rápido!_

_- ¡Niño, apúrate! –rió aun más fuerte mientras el muchachito de su misma edad le sonreía- ¿Acaso nunca te canses de que te gane las carreras?_

_El pequeño muchacho no pudo más que reír con fuerza mientras caía en el abrazo de la niñita, y de allí al floreado campo que los rodeaba._

_Nunca podría ser más feliz._

---

Amanecía lluvioso en un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Londres. Gruesas gotas pegaban contra los vidrios de una habitación. Adentro, una joven y hermosa muchacha observaba por la ventana como la lluvia caía furiosa sobre las plantas. Miraba al cielo vacío y negro con la mirada perdida, cuando diviso aquello que ella buscaba. Una motita blanco se veía a lo lejos sobre las nubes. La niña observó como la mancha se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, y abrió su ventana sonriendo para darle paso a una majestuosa lechuza mensajera.

- Buenos días¿cómo has estado, pequeñita? -dijo cariñosa mientras acariciaba las delicadas plumas del animalito dulcemente.

La lechuza ululó y levantó la pata dando lugar a una carta. Ella agarro la carta mientras la lechuza se paraba en el alfeizar de la ventana y observaba a un peludo gato que ronroneaba entre las sábanas de la cama adoselada. El gato miró a la lechuza con sus amarillentos ojos, y la lechuza batió las alas con cara de pocos amigos.

- Tranquila, pequeñita... es solo el viejo Crookshanks.

Hermione Granger abrió la carta lentamente mientras cerraba la ventana de su pieza. Sonrió al ver la tan conocida caligrafía de uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque por supuesto sabía ya el destinatario.

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?, espero que la hayas pasado muy bien en Bulgaria, como dijiste que harías. Nosotros estamos bastante bien; como ya habrás notado, Harry llegó ayer a la madrugada. Mamá pregunta por ti, le gustaría saber si vendrás a pasar las últimas semanas con nosotros, está muy ansiosa por que veas la nueva casa que compramos luego de que papá fuese ascendido (y creo que de ello ya habrás leído en El Profeta). Yo por mi parte, estoy muy bien, las cosas han estado yendo mejor últimamente y el brazo que me rompí la semana anterior ya casi dejo de dolerme. Sin embargo, te extraño, y espero que nos veamos muy pronto. Por cierto, Harry quiere que te diga que Remus te ha mandado saludos, y también dijo que si no vienes piensa irte a buscar en su escoba voladora, aunque sabe cuanto las detestas. Ginny quiere que te diga que quiere que le traigas una de esas revistas muggle que tanto le gustan, y papá dijo que le traigas uno de esos controles remotos y algún que otro enchufe... ya sabes como es..._

_Bien, espero recibir tu respuesta pronto, envíala con Hedwig, el tiempo era demasiado para Pig. Sin más, me despido._

_Con cariño._

_Ron_

_PD: ven pronto, mamá dijo que si no estas aquí para el lunes, pasaremos por tu casa a buscarte. Muere porque veas la nueva casa._

_PPD: la foto es nuestra con la casa... ¡disfrútala!_

La muchacha le sonrió a la carta y saco del sobre una fotografía a color. Nueve personas con el cabello rojo flameante saludaban alegremente agitando sus manos frente a una casona gigante color verde cemento. Miró a la cara de su familia mágica favorita y no pudo evitar dejar que una lágrima se escurriera por su mejilla. Los extrañaba tanto...

Miró a Ron, quien abrazaba a Ginny, sonriendo. Detrás de ellos, los señores Weasley, y a la derecha de Ron, Fred y George, los gemelos, Percy, Charlie y Bill.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y una cabeza se asomó por ella.

- ¡Hermione! –gritó una voz haciéndola sobresaltar- ¡Baja inmediatamente¡Los invitados llegarán en cualquier momento!

La muchacha abrió sus castaños ojos como platos y miró el calendario en su mesa de luz. Sábado 5 de Agosto. ¡Claro¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Hoy era la gran cena de papá. Su jefe vendría a visitarlos.

- ¡Bajo en un segundo mamá! –gritó por la puerta mientras se incorporaba

Abrió las puertas de su armario violentamente, dio una rápida mirada a sus vestidos, sacó uno y lo puso sobre la cama. Cepilló su cabello y lo ató en una media cola alta, enmarcando su cara con unos hermosos broches con diseños sutiles. Luego delineó sus ojos y pintó sus pestañas. Caminó hacia la cama y procedió a cambiarse. El vestido que había elegido era sencillo y hermoso. Consistía en un vestido sin mangas, corto, con una pollera de vuelo. Era de un color lila pálido en un hermoso talle princesa, con piedritas incrustadas por todo al rededor del escote. Se calzó unos zapatitos sin tacos al tono del vestido y le sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo sonriendo.

Abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala. La sonrisa de su padre se iluminó al ver a su niñita bajar hecha toda una dama.

-¡Oh!, y aquí viene el pequeño orgullo de la casa... ¿Sabían que ya va a cumplir sus diecisiete años? Ha crecido tanto, está tan bella...

Mathew Granger no podía dejar de alagar a su hija. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la presentó a los invitados. Ella, algo sonrojada, solo pensaba en el lunes, cuando por fin volvería a ver a sus mejores amigos.

- Buenas noches, Señor Bosley, Señora... –saludó la niña al llegar al Hall de entrada.

- Es tan hermosa¿no lo cree Señor Bosley?

- Mathew, ya basta cariño –rió una hermosa mujer con cabellos castaños y ojos pardos-. Si gustan pasar a la cocina, la cena estará lista en cualquier momento.

* * *

Hermione se acostó muy tarde esa noche, pues no solo el Señor y la Señora Bosley se retiraron tarde, sino que también, luego de ayudar a limpiar todo, se había quedado hasta terminar de acomodar sus cosas del colegio en el baúl. Luego de ponerse su pijama, y enviar a Hedwig con una respuesta hacia sus amigos, se recostó en su cama y miró el sobre que había llegado desde hogwarts hace unos días. Lo tomo en sus manos como todas las noches y lo miró con miedo. No lo había podido abrir, ese año se elegían los premios anuales, y por fin se enteraría si iba a ser o no uno de ellos. Sus manos temblaron y lo volvió a dejar en la mesita. Lo agarró y repitió los movimientos una y otra vez. 

"¡Vamos, Hermione!", se dijo enojada, "¡¡Hazlo de una maldita vez!!"

Se sentó en la cama, cerró los ojos y con un gritito de miedo abrió el sobre. Desplegó la carta con manos temblorosas aún sin poder abrir los ojos, mas cuando lo hizo, estos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_Estimada Srita. Granger:_

_Estamos orgullosos de informarle que tanto usted como otro estudiante de nuestra prestigiosa institución han sido galardonados con el título de Premio Anual. Sepa que ha sido usted elegida entre veinte posibles candidatas del Séptimo año, y que por lo tanto, debe llevar la insignia con orgullo y responsabilidad._

_Recuerde usted que este premio se debe a su excelente desempeño durante los años concurridos en la institución, a su aplicación y dedicación con el estudio. Sepa usted que tendrá tanto ventajas como responsabilidades, tales como la organización de los prefectos y algunas actividades en la institución de las que sabrá cada una a su debido tiempo._

_Como ya es supuesto, la esperamos el día 1º de septiembre en la plataforma 9 y ¾. Adjuntamos aquí sus nuevos requisitos para el siguiente año._

_Atte._

_Profesora Minerva M. McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

Limpió de su mejilla la última lágrima de felicidad y sacó del sobre una pequeña insignia dorada con un león de fondo que rezaba "Premio Anual". Se acostó feliz y cerró los ojos.

... Toc... Toc...

Hermione asomó su cabeza al vidrio de la ventana de su habitación y saludó a un alto y flacucho pelirrojo quien tiraba piedritas para llamar su atención. Se dio media vuelta, dejando al muchacho embobado mirando y sonriéndole al vidrio vacío, y cogió su baúl.

- Mamá, Ron ya ha llegado, me voy -le dijo a sus padres, feliz.

- Bien Hoo... -le dijo en tono cariñoso mientras le abrazaba-. Te veremos el año entrante... Cuídate mucho, nena, y cuida también de tus amigos...

- Lo haré mamá, adiós papi, Los quiero mucho –dijo mientras los abrazaba con fuerza y abría la puerta.

Un par de ojos azules le saludaron.

- Buenos días Señor y Señora Granger¿Como han estado? -dijo el muchacho amablemente mientras tomaba el baúl que Hermione tenía en sus manos- ¿Que tal los ha tratado Rumania?

- ¡Oh! -exclamó alegre la Señora Granger- ¡Maravillosamente bien!

- Cuida bien de mi hija, muchacho -le dijo el padre de la chica, sonriente pero frunciendo el ceño

- No hay cuidado, Sr. Granger -dijo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione-. La cuidaré muy bien.

Y así, sonriendo, se despidieron y caminaron hacia el auto.

- ¿Como has estado? -preguntó el pelirrojo, aún con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica- Harry está en el auto... Te ves hermosa... hasta has crecido unos centímetros...

Ella sonrió ante el comentario, y él rozó su mejilla con sus labios. Ella rió.

- Muy bien, me he distraído mucho en el verano... –contestó mientras saludaba a su vecina- ¡Por favor, que vieja chismosa! -rió mientras llegaban al auto.

Un par de ojos verdes zafiro la esperaban sonriendo, con los brazos abiertos junto a un Mini Cooper verde manzana. Harry alzó a Hermione en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. La besó amistosamente y le abrió la puerta del coche.

- ¡Te ves estupenda!

- Gracias –respondió ella sonrojada subiendo al auto.

- ¿Como te han tratado las vacaciones, Hermione? A mi no tan mal... –le dijo sin darle lugar a respuestas- con decir que me libre de los Dursley antes de tiempo...

Ambos chicos se subieron al auto. Éste era mucho mas espacioso que un auto común, era un modelo el cuál había sido modificado por magia, haciendo que el calefactor de siempre la temperatura ideal y que los asientos sean extremadamente acolchonados. También poseía una estufa que hacía bebidas frías y calientes que salía de los asientos delanteros y una réplica de Las Brujas de Macbeth en miniatura que cantaban y tocaban la canción que se les pedía.

- Lindo auto, Ron - dijo la chica cuando el auto le servía un capuchino- ¿Tu lo arreglaste?

- Con Fred, George y Harry, si -le respondió el muchacho mientras manejaba diestramente a toda velocidad-. Papá me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños después del ascenso...

- Pues, creo que es hermoso -dijo sonriendo a su amigo

- Yo creo que TU te ves hermosa -le respondió el mirándola por el espejo retrovisor, a lo que ella no respondió más que con el color que tomaron sus mejillas.

- Y... ¿Cómo está Viktor? -preguntó Harry evadiendo la conversación que había surgido entre sus dos amigos. Ron viró con tanta violencia que la cabeza de Harry golpeó con fuerza contra el vidrio.

- ¡Au¡Cuidado, Ron!

- Lo siento, Harry –dijo entre dientes sin mucha culpa en la voz-, fue un accidente.

Veinte minutos después, Ron estacionó el auto y Hermione se dispuso a bajar. Harry abrió su puerta y en una reverencia le dijo:

- Bienvenida a la nueva y mejorada 'madriguera', o mejor dicho, 'la casona de los Weasley'.

Hermione no podía creer lo que veía. Delante de ella se alzaba una casa gigante de unos cinco pisos de altura, con un pequeño jardín con pavos reales en el frente. Tenía ventanas por toda la fachada, y pequeños balcones de estilo siciliano surgían de ellos. Desde uno de los balcones, divisó a los gemelos jugando al ajedrez mágico, a quienes saludó con la mano, y un piso mas arriba, a Charlie y Fleur. Entonces, divisó una roja, lacia y larga cabellera en las puertas de vidrio.

- ¡Hermione! -Ginny gritó desde las puertas de la casa. La chica corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

- ¿Cómo has estado Ginny, cómo te han tratado estos dos? -bromeó cuando se separaron.

- ¡Oye!, que yo no he echo nada malo...-se defendió Ron.

- Bien, entremos -dijo Harry tomando a Hermione de la mano y estirándola hacia adentro.

- ¿En verdad esto existe? –dijo la chica mientras sus pies se acercaban a unas hermosas escaleras de mármol citas en la entrada- ¡Porque si es un sueño, te aseguro que es de lo mejor!.

La chica rió mientras entraba a la casona. En tres meses, no recordaba haber estado tan feliz...

* * *

**Bien, primer chap re-hecho updated! dejen reviews por favor, el ego que me causan es la mejor y unica paga que me brindan :)**

**Besos... y por favor perdonen por haberlos hecho esperar**

**la razon por el cambio fue que mi mochila, en la que contenía todas las notas de los fics, fue robada en un viaje, asi que fue borrón y cuenta nueva... :( Espero no se enojen!**

**Besos dulces de la Sweet Melocotoncita**

**Carito!**


	2. Capítulo II: La Carta

**Hola Charolas! jeje, nada, actualizo el segundo capítulo, y a este ritmo escribo para leerlo yo nomás porque nadie pasa, jojo... Una lástima porque la historia va a estar linda, me gusta como va yendo, jiji... bueno para las DOS personas que me dejaron RW, MIL GRACIAS por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo, me re gusto el gesto, los Adoro:)**

**bueno, para los demas, si es que hai alguien mas, gracias por leer y si pueden plisss me dejan su opinión para saber si sigueo o no!! graxx!! y ahora, fic xD

* * *

**

Capítulo II: La Carta.

---

_- Córrete, Draco, casi que no me dejas respirar –dijo ella en un susurro a su oído- Tu padre te va a regañar..._

_- Como si me importara ser regañado una vez más –dijo él mientras reía. Se incorporó, y extendió una mano para ayudar a la niña a levantarse- ¿Vamos? –preguntó cariñoso_

_- Vamos_

_---_

- ¡Señor Draco Malfoy, Señor!

Una voz retumbó en el silencio de la habitación. Draco se hizo un ovillo sobre sí mismo y gruño como toda respuesta. El elfo doméstico tembló antes de continuar.

- Señor Draco Malfoy, Señor. Su madre lo solicita abajo. Dice que le llegó una carta, Señor.

- ¡Vete repulsivo ser! –Gruñó entre las negras sábanas de seda que lo acogían- ¿Que no ves que duermo?

- Pero Draco Malfoy, Señor, su madre dijo que haga que usted baje señor. La señora dice que Twinky haga, y Twinky hace, Señor. Twinky es un buen elfo, Señor. Twinky hace lo que la Señora pide, y se castiga cuando es necesario, y...

- Ya calla, elfo –dijo Draco volteando y clavando su fría mirada sobre el fiel sirviente-. Dile a madre que ya bajaré.

- Si, Draco Malfoy, Señor. –respondió un tembloroso elfo mientras hacía reverencias- Twinky le comunicará a la Señora, Señor.

Se retiró con un último "¡Plop!" y Draco gruñó. Maldita la mañana en la que su madre había decidido molestarle temprano. Maldita la hora en la que se había acostado. Maldita la fiesta que había tenido la noche anterior. Malditas las cinco cervezas, cuatro wisky de fuego y quince cervezas de cerveza que se había tomado. Malditas las mujeres que tan buenas estaban en esa fiesta. Maldita la que se contoneaba con su pollera de tres centímetros de largo. Maldita la tonta que había caído bajo los encantos de Su Majestad, Draco Malfoy.

Una risita se escapo de sus finos labios mientras se revolcaba en la cama. Pobre estúpida.

Se desperezó. Vaya sueño el que tenía encima. Sueño. Si, sólo eso... Por favor...

Las sábanas cayeron al piso en el momento que el rubio joven se incorporó revelando su desnudo cuerpo. Caminó sin pudor alguno alrededor de la habitación buscando ropa y se metió en el baño. Luego de una reconfortante ducha se cambió y bajo los escalones de mármol hacia la sala. Su madre lo esperaba sentada en una butaca de cuero negro tamborileando con los dedos en el apoyabrazos.

- El elfo subió hace cuarenta minutos -dijo mientras alzaba una ceja observando el mojado cabello que resbalaba por la frente de su hijo.

Draco observó a su madre con cautela. Estaba enojada. Mucho. Caminó lentamente hacia una butaca que la enfrentaba.

- Madre –susurró en el tono más solemne que sabía ocupar-, sólo me bañe.

- ¿Cuarenta minutos para un simple baño, Draco?

¡Oh, si!. ¡Estaba muy enojada! Arañaba la butaca furiosa. Draco miró el gesto en una suave bajada de ojos y preguntó

- Madre¿Que sucede? .¿Porqué tanta urgencia?

- Hoy he recibido dos cartas, Draco. Dos.

- ¿De quién es la segunda, si se puede saber?

La mujer señaló con la cabeza una mesa que estaba justo en frente suyo.

- Ábrelas.

Draco se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó las cartas en sus manos. Abrió la primera, del mismo destinatario de todos los días, su padre, sólo que esta vez se extrañó. La carta tenía unos tres centímetros de largo, raro para Lucius que siempre intentaba contar con lujo de detalles todo lo que hacía en el día a su esposa.

_Querida Nacissa:_

_Envía al niño, hazme caso, no juegues._

_Déjalo ir, y si no quiere, oblígalo._

_Tuyo, Lucius._

Draco miró la carta extrañado. Frunció el seño levantando la vista hacia su madre.

- ¿Que...?

- Sigue.

Draco volvió a bajar la mirada dejando de lado la carta de su padre y vio el sobre en sus manos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, una sorpresa muy desagradable.

- No. –dijo uniendo cabos. Miró a su madre a los ojos- No.

- Sigue.

- No lo haré.

- ¡Que sigas, Draco! –su madre no gritó, pero su tono fue suficiente. Draco la miró furioso, con los grises ojos heredados de su padre, la misma maldad reflejada. Narcissa no movió un músculo- Sigue.

El muchacho bajó la mirada y abrió el sobre dirigido a él mismo. El sello de Hogwarts se alzaba sobre la esquina del pergamino en tinta verde.

_Estimado Sr. Malfoy:_

_Estamos orgullosos de informarle que tanto usted como otro estudiante de nuestra prestigiosa institución han sido galardonados con el título de Premio Anual. Sepa que ha sido usted elegido entre veinte posibles candidatos del Séptimo año, y que por lo tanto, debe llevar la insignia con orgullo y responsabilidad._

_Recuerde usted que este premio se debe a su excelente desempeño durante los años atendidos en la institución, a su aplicación y dedicación con el estudio. Sepa usted que tendrá tanto ventajas como responsabilidades, tales como la organización de los prefectos y algunas actividades en la institución de las que sabrá cada una a su debido tiempo._

_Como ya es supuesto, la esperamos el día 1º de septiembre en la plataforma 9 y ¾. Adjuntamos aquí sus nuevos requisitos para el siguiente año._

_Atte._

_Profesora Minerva M. McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

Draco leyó y releyó la carta. Algo debía estar mal. Tenía que.

- Irás.

- No lo haré.

- Irás y será un Delegado, como lo fue tu padre y el padre de él.

- Madre, yo...

- No te estoy preguntando, Draco. Irás.

Draco frunció los labios quemando a su madre con la mirada. Ella le respondió de la misma manera. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios. No por nada era su madre.

- ¿Sabes que significa esto? –dijo levantando la carta en sus dedos y bajando los ojos- La sangre impura será el otro premio. Debo compartir todo con ella. Todo. Es repulsivo, es...

- Draco, Irás. –exclamó ella al tiempo que se levantaba majestuosamente- Tu padre dijo que lo hagas, sabes que son órdenes, no caprichos. El Señor de las Tinieblas sabe porqué te envía.

- Claro, debe ser mi tortura por no matar al vejete ama-_muggles. _Tienen que estar bromeando ¡No puedo ser un Premio Anual¡Casi lo asesino, por Merlín!

Su madre levantó la cabeza en gesto solemne, le dirigió una clara mirada de "o si no" y caminó hacia la escalera.

- Esta noche cenaremos con los Parkinson, Draco, estate listo a las seis y media.

- Si, madre, lo estaré.

Miró la carta y volvió a reír. Eran tan estúpidos que además de dejarlo volver luego de casi asesinar a su director, le daban un premio.

- Hola –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se volvió y le sonrió a la cabeza en la chimenea.

- ¡Viktor! –saludó caminando hacia una butaca y acomodándose en ella- ¿Que tal?

- No me quejo –sonrió- ¿Que hacías?

- Mi madre y yo teníamos una pequeña "Charla"

Sonrió mientras Viktor sacudía la cabeza

- ¿_Ahorra_ que?

- Hogwarts –dijo rodando los ojos-. Quieren que vuelva.

- ¿Qué? –el muchacho frunció el ceño- ¿En _serrio_?

- Si –el tono de amargura en la voz de Draco era casi tangible-. Mi padre dijo que debo ir, ya sabes...

- Si. Bueno -El chico en la chimenea rodó los ojos y los clavó en Draco-, aunque sea no estarras solo...

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Draco se incorporó en la silla, ya sabía bien a que se refería.

- _Herrmione_ también...

- ¿Todavía te carteas con esa asquerosa sangre sucia? Es repulsivo Viktor...

- No la llames así, no la conoces, y no, no me refiero a eso.

- Claro Viktor, me encantaría quedarme a hablar de lo hermosa e inteligente que es tu preciosa sangre impura –Draco Sonrió con malicia mientras se levantaba-, pero tengo que ir a prepararme para la cena.

- Drraco –llamó Viktor algo enojado-, son las diez y media de la mañana

- Por Merlín¡que tarde se me ha hecho! Bueno, me voy.

- ¡_Drraco_!

- Adiós Vik

Y salió de la sala con los gritos de su amigo todavía haciéndole eco en los oídos.

**

* * *

**

**bueno, bueno... espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda, consulta o puteada, jeje, entran en mi pag personal y me escriben, y si no los RW siempre me gustan... bueno, nos veremos pronto... bezzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Carito! **


	3. Capítulo III: En el Callejón Diagon

**Hola! Gente linda que lee mi fic aqui les dejo la tercera parte de esta novelita re-hecha... espero les guste, y sepa aquel que leyo la anterior, que me esta saliendo muy diferente al previo, asi que espero la disfruten mucho, sip? Besotes enormes!!**

**Capítulo III: En el Callejón Diagon**

_---_

_- ¿Donde estabas?, tus clases deberían haber empezado hace tres minutos, Draco._

_- Yo... estaba en... –la __fría mirada que el hombre le dirigía heló su sangre y lo hizo temblar- Estaba afuera con Crystal, padre... yo no quise..._

_- Te quedarás aquí estudiando, toda la tarde... No veras a Crystal hasta mañana, no saldrás hasta que le entregues a tu tutor los cinco ensayos que te mando a hacer para la semana siguiente._

_- Pero Padre, hoy es..._

_Un bastón con forma de serpiente se alzo en el aire, y el niño de cinco años se cubrió la cara con ambas manos dejando escapar un gemido ahogado._

_- ¿"Pero", Draco?. ¿Acaso escuche que dijiste "pero"?_

_- N-no S-señor –contestó el niño intentando contener las lágrimas, pero el mayor alzó su barbilla con la cabeza del bastón de serpiente. Tragó saliva y miró hacia cualquier lugar que no fueran los ojos de su padre._

_- ¿Acaso esas son lágrimas? –preguntó con asco el mayor, dejando que la barbilla del niño vuelva a caer- ¿Acaso estas llorando, Draco?. ¿Acaso eres tan débil, o en realidad eres solo una niñita?_

_- N-no Se-señor, los Mal-foy no lloran –dijo el niño medio sollozando._

_- Siéntate –ordenó el mayor. A continuación miró a un anciano sentado en una butaca a sus espaladas-. Que no salga antes de las nueve. No puede recibir visitas, ni comida. Quizás esa sea la manera en que aprenderás a no llegar tarde, ¿Verdad, Draco?_

_---_

- Hermione...

- ¿Hmm?

- ¿Estas despierta?

- No, Ginny, estoy dormida

- Hermione...

- Si Ginny...

- Son las ocho y media, en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos salimos para Diagon Alley.

- Claro, Gin- ¿QUE?. ¿LAS OCHO Y MEDIA?- la adolescente abrió los ojos como platos y casi se cae de la cama al querer bajar estando todavía tapada hasta la barbilla- ¡POR MERLÍN, GINNY!. ¡PORQUE NO ME LEVANTASTE ANTES!

- Intenté hacerlo, -se justifico la pelirroja entre la risa y la preocupación- pero estabas-

- ¡POR DIOS, LLEGAREMOS TARDE! –gritó mientras se cambiaba a toda prisa e intentaba peinar su cabello- ¡VAMOS GINNY! ¿POR QUE NO ESTAS VESTIDA TODAVÍA?

Una carcajada llegó desde la puerta y dos muchachos entraron en la habitación descostillándose de risa.

- ¿Lo ves, Ginny?. ¡Te dije que sería fantástico!

Harry Potter se agarraba las costillas mientras se reía a pulmón vivo recostado contra la pared. A su lado, Ron se encontraba agachado, con las manos en las rodillas secándose las lágrimas que la risa le había causado. Ginny soltó una risita y miró a Hermione, que se encontraba con un pantalón de Jean a la cadera y una remera desgastada puesta al revés, una media y una zapatilla, y el cabello alborotado cual melena de león. La muchacha observó a sus amigos con boca y ojos abiertos. Después de un momento, cerró la boca, se cruzo de brazos y fulminó a los muchachos con fuego en la mirada. Ron se incorporó todavía riendo y se calló al ver la expresión en la cara de su amiga. Dio unos suaves golpecitos al hombro de Harry, quien lo miró y se llevó una mano a la boca mirando a la niña.

- Ustedes dos... –dijo ella entre dientes con el ceño fruncido- ¡La van a pagar muy caro!

Y a continuación tomó unos almohadones que rodeaban su cama y se los aventó en la cabeza sonriendo.

- Chiquilines –dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para juntar un cepillo y se peinaba con ganas.

- Debiste ver tu cara –dijo Ron con una risita acercándose a ella-. No podías creerlo, ¡tú levantándote tarde!

- Tonto –dijo ella mientras le sacaba la lengua cariñosamente- ¿Fue acaso una más de tus brillantes ideas, Ronald?, ¿Como el Boggart que metiste en mi armario una semana atrás?

- No, en realidad fue mi idea... – dijo Harry mientras juntaba uno de los almohadones en el piso y se lo arrojaba a Ron en la cabeza. Quizás a la Señorita Delegada no le gustaría llegar tarde al callejón para comprar su túnica bordada con su nombre y la inscripción de "Premio Anual" en ella.

- ¡UUHHH! –dijeron los tres al unísono, Ron, Harry y Ginny, mirando a Hermione y haciéndole reverencias exageradas- ¡La Señorita Delegada!, ¡UUHHH!

- Ya cállense -dijo ella dándoles la espalda al sentir que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas. Los muchachos rieron y se dieron vuelta para salir de la habitación.

- Sólo por las dudas, Hermione, Son las ocho y no saldremos hasta las diez -Ron la miró por encima de su hombro izquierdo- Esperemos que te alcance el tiempo para ponerte bonita, aunque no creo que te sea tan difícil, en especial a ti.

Hermione se sonrojó cuando Ron le guiño un ojo al salir de la habitación, y harry dejó escapar una breve risita.

- Estaremos abajo, desayunando –dijo Harry sonriendo felizmente-, tienen unos... –miró su reloj- quince minutos hasta que Fleur salga, asi que...

- No saldremos de esta pieza hasta _que Flegggggg _no salga de la cocina –respondió Ginny con una sonrisa compradora.

Harry le sonrió amistosamente y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Ginny suspiró.

- No tengo idea de que le sucede –dijo al tiempo que se quitaba el pijama y buscaba una remera entre sus cosas-. Esta muy cambiado, y no solo conmigo... Esta distante...

- No lo se Ginny –dijo Hermione dejando escapar un inaudible suspiro al revolver su baúl con ropa-. Quizás luego de que su relación terminara se siente algo... incomodo... estando contigo.

- No se si se le puede llamar así... creo que es mas como que... –la niña se sentó en la cama pensativa y Hermione volteó a mirarla- me ignora, Hermione...

- Ay Ginny, claro que no... Ya sabes, lo suyo no funcionó, pero aún así no dejan de ser amigos... Es sólo que debes darle un tiempo... Para que las cosas se aclaren...

- Creo que si... -dijo la pelirroja, mirándose al espejo mientras peinaba su largo cabello. Miró al reloj en la pared y luego volteó hacia su amiga, sonriéndole calidamente-. Ya pasaron los trece minutos, ¿bajamos?

- Siempre y cuando no nos tropecemos con_ Flegggg... _–dijo Hermione, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salió imitando el modo de caminar de Fleur.

---

Se miró al espejo sonriéndose. Sabía lo bien que se veía. Subió el nudo de su corbata al cuello de una camisa negra y planchó las arrugas con una mano. Subió la manga de la camisa para observar su mágico reloj: te quedan 15 minutos. Bostezó al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por la nuca y agarraba varios mechones de rubio cabello. Debía hacer algo con eso, quizás un simple hechizo de reducción bastaría, pero volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

- Yo que tu no lo haría –dijo el espejo en una pícara sonrisa-, creo que nos sienta muy bien el cabello así.

- Tienes razón –río mientras se daba vuelta-. El "Efecto Rebeldía" que le llaman. Padre me mataría.

Tomó un abrigo que se hallaba echado sobre su cama y bajo las escaleras de forma majestuosa.

- Madre, voy al callejón Diagon a comprar unos libros y túnicas para mi condena en la "Correccional".

- No vuelvas tarde –dijo Narcisa sin levantar la mirada, pero sonriendo ante el comentario de su hijo.

Draco sonrió y beso a su madre antes de desaparecerse.

Llegó al Callejón justo donde había querido, frente a la botica. Miró a ambos lados de la calle y volvió a arreglar su corbata antes de entrar.

- Buenos días, ¿En que puedo-? –un anciano había salido de la trastienda cuando vio al muchacho- ¡Oh, jóven Malfoy! –sonrió y se limpió la mano para luego pasársela. El joven le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Que bueno volver a verlo por aquí, aunque debo decirle, algo extraño... pensé que ya había terminado el colegio cuando no se presentó el año anterior al finalizar el periodo escolar...

- También yo lo creía, Stibless –dijo mientras miraba unos frascos expuestos en estantes, volteó para mirar al vendedor y dirigirle una sonrisa-, pero al parecer no.

- ¡Oh, bien!. ¿Puedo ofrecerle el mismo surtido de siempre, señor?

- Claro –dijo al tiempo que tomaba uno de los frascos y lo analizaba-, pero también llevaré otras cosas.

El vendedor alzó una ceja, mientras preparaba una caja con un surtido de ingredientes para pociones básico. Draco rió.

- EXTASIS –dijo sonriendo, mientras llevaba unos cuantos frascos hacia el mostrador-, Llevaré también estos y unos pelos de Veela, piel de serpiente arbórea africana, y un poco de solución Murltrap.

- Como usted diga, Señor, ¿A su cuenta?

- No, por favor, en efectivo estará bien. Soy mayor, mi cuenta en Gringotts ya ha sido abierta.

- Si Señor, serían... – el hombre dictó los precios a una pluma a su lado, que escribía y sumaba los precios uno a uno, entregándole prontamente el resultado- cinco Galleons, once Sickles y tres Knuts.

- ¿Método nuevo? –preguntó el muchacho observando la pluma mientras sacaba el dinero.

- Sortilegios Weasley, Señor –sonrió el anciano, sin notar la expresión de Draco al escuchar el nombre del negocio-, son plumas Anti-erróneas. ¡Vaya uno a saber lo útiles que pueden llegar a ser los chascos de vez en cuando!

- Gracias –respondió el muchacho, agarrando los materiales recién adquiridos y ya sin rastro de la sonrisa-, Hasta pronto.

El muchacho volteo y abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir.

Fue un error no haber mirado hacia adelante mientras caminaba. Antes de llegar a terminar de salir, chocó de frente con una persona que llevaba cargando una pila de libros. Para ser más precisos, era una mujer. Una chica de unos 16 años, de cabellos castaños y enrulados.

- ¡Ay! –exclamó ella al tiempo del impacto, dejando caer sus libros, y casi cayendo al piso.

- ¡Oh! –dijo él mientras agarraba a la muchacha por los brazos, impidiendo que el golpe en el piso sucediera-, Lo siento, yo no le...

- No, no se preocupe... yo-

Pero la muchacha no pudo finalizar la frase, porque levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con un par de ojos grises. Muy grises, y muy fríos, que se abrieron de sorpresa al reconocerle.

- ¡M-Malfoy! –exclamó mientras el chico soltaba el agarre de sus manos y las frotaba en su pantalón, limpiándolas casi con asco.

- Granger...

- Yo... bueno, lo-lo lamento –dijo al tiempo que recogía sus libros, ahora en manos del muchacho. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando tomó de las manos del muchacho su ejemplar de "Aritmancia Avanzada: Las nuevas Técnicas del Mundo Mágico, Nivel EXTASIS".

- Ten mas cuidado por donde caminas, sangre sucia, no querrás tropezar con la "persona equivocada".

Antes de darse cuenta, el muchacho tenía dos varitas sobre la garganta. De la nada los señores no-me-gusta-que-le-llames-sangre-sucia-a-mi-amiga-la-sangre-sucia-Granger Weasley y Potter habían aparecido. Sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Que piensan hacer?. ¿Echarme un maleficio?, por favor... La última vez que la comadreja intentó hechizarme no le fue muy bien, ¿verdad? –se permitió una risa sarcástica, que hizo que los salvadores se tensaran y enfurecieran mas para luego seguir- ¿Y tu cara-rajada?, tu estarías fuera de Hogwarts antes de lo que puedas decir "Crucio", todavía tienes dieciséis. Así que mejor, bajen esas varitas, antes de perjudicarse a ustedes antes que a mí... Aunque por mi, da igual. Adelante, ataquen.

Hermione golpeó a sus amigos en le brazo, haciendo que las varitas bajen y fulminó a Draco con la mirada.

- Eres repulsivo, Malfoy.

- Claro, y supongo que tú eres lo más agradable que tuve la desgracia de conocer, ¿Verdad? –Torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado mientras empujaba con el hombro a los adolescentes para salir a la calle-. Hazme un favor, Granger, y no pienses que puedes hablarme sólo por ser un estúpido premio anual.

Y dicho esto y de echar una última mirada de desagrado al grupo, se retiró caminando majestuosamente, perdiéndose en la multitud.

- Voy a matar a ese maldito cretino... –dijo Ron entre dientes mientras apretaba fuertemente la varita en su mano- Juro que voy a matarlo.

Hermione no escuchaba. Miraba fijamente el lugar donde el rubio muchacho se había perdido. ¿Había escuchado bien?. ¿Acaso Malfoy había dicho algo sobre su Premio Anual?

- Hermione... Hermione... ¡HERMIONE!

- ¡Harry!. ¿Que, que sucede?

- No lo se... –dijo el muchacho mientras la miraba extrañado y ponía una mono sobre su frente- tu dime, estás pálida y con la mirada perdida, como si hubieras visto un vampiro

- Alto –dijo Ron, volteando a Hermione para enfrentarla y mirándola muy fijo a la cara mientras la tomaba por los brazos- ¿Te sientes bien?. ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Acaso te pasa...?

- No, Ron –dijo ella, luciendo una débil sonrisa, con la cual el muchacho suspiró aliviado-. No, todo está bien... Solo que... Nada, no pasa nada... Todo está bien.

- Bien, compremos las cosas y volvamos –dijo Harry entrando al negocio-, debemos buscar a Ginny de la tienda de los gemelos antes de que abusen de su hospitalidad y la vuelvan a hacer lavar los laboratorios. No se si podré aguantarla con una de esas "Pastillas Confesión" una vez más.

- Aguarda, ¿Seguro que?

- Ron, estoy bien. Vamos, necesito colmillos de hombre lobo...

**Mueno, espero les halla gustado, hasta aquí por hoy, ya empiezo a escribir la siguiente parte :)**

**Bueno, y ya que estamos de paso... si me pueden dejar RW, no hai nada que pague mejor a mi esfuerzo y la alegría que me da poder publicar mis obras... Muchas gracias!! Y a los RW anteriores, mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo, prometo responder!!**

**Bezzzzzzzzz**

**Carito!**


	4. Capítulo IV: La Torre

Capítulo IV: La Torre

_---_

_- Juguemos, Draco –dijo una niña a sus espaldas._

_Se incorporó en su silla mientras se rascaba la nuca y __alternaba la mirada entre el pergamino que tenía en frente y un libro de páginas amarillentas, con el seño fruncido._

_- Lo siento, Crystal. Padre me dijo que debía terminarlo para hoy, y todavía no he conseguido sacar el tema principal de esta... cosa..._

_La niña se acercó y miró por encima del hombro de Draco. _

_- Lees Shakespare... ¿Por qué?_

_- Mi tutor dijo que la magia de las palabras de Shakespare podría servirme... –se pasó furioso una mano por el cabello y gruñó- Maldito inglés antiguo, la única manera en que me servirá es que tendré que aprender a hacer magia para descifrarlo..._

_Ella rió y lo empujó un poco de la silla para sentarse a su lado, tomando el libro en sus manos._

_- Siempre tan nervioso... ¡Tienes siete y ya pareces de __dieciocho! –volvió a reír al tiempo que bajaba la vista- No es tan complicado como parece... mira, es casi sencillo._

_- No es sencillo... solo es... raro... e inentendible_

_La niña volvió a reír y empezó a leer el texto en voz alta, alternando con explicaciones y comentarios. Draco la miraba hipnotizado, y se dejo seducir por su fina voz mientras miraba el movimiento de sus manos..._

_---_

Las vacaciones acabaron antes de lo que Hermione hubiese preferido. Estaba pasando un tiempo excelente en la casona de los Weasley y no tenía tantas ganas de volver al colegio como había tenido en años anteriores, primero y principal por el cambio de autoridades que esta había sufrido. Una semana después del cumpleaños de Harry, al abrir el periódico se había llevado la sorpresa que el nuevo director de Hogwarts era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Cornelius Fudge, ex Ministro de la Magia.

- No puedo creer que este inepto sea el nuevo director –había dicho Harry cuando ella leyó la nota en voz alta-. Lo descartan como Ministro sólo para que entre a hacer desastres en el colegio, por suerte es nuestro último año...

De todas maneras, ella había asegurado que era sólo una manera de manejar el colegio de una forma más flexible desde el Ministerio, como cuando Umbridge había sido nombrada Suprema Inquisidora. Sus amigos habían decidido darle la razón para que ese callase y dejara de dar teorías, con lo cuál ella se había enojado por no poder terminar su discurso.

- De verdad, Hermione –le había dicho Ron durante el desayuno antes de salir para la plataforma 9 ¾ el 1º de Septiembre-, si sigues así un día te despertarás convertida en McGonagall.

Llegaron a la plataforma con diez minutos de sobra, y se hicieron de un vagón para guardar sus baúles. Saludaron a los miembros de la Orden que habían ido a despedirlos y cuando escucharon el silbato del tren se dirigieron a lo que sería su último año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

- Vaya –Ron exclamó mientras saludaba por la ventana a los señores Weasley y Lupin-, No puedo creer que es nuestro último año aquí...

- Si, aunque para mi puede ser el último año de mi vida –dijo Harry sonriendo tristemente-. Ya veremos que sucede, ¿No?

- No seas estúpido, Harry, todo estará bien... este año podrás dedicarte a clases especiales con el Profesor Lupin como acordaron y todo estará bien... -Hermione intentó animar a Harry mientras éste miraba melancólicamente por la ventana. Le acarició la rodilla y le sonrió- Ya verás como todo estará bien. Nosotros estamos contigo.

- Si –agregó Ron mientras se recostaba en su asiento-, no debes temer si nosotros estamos a tu lado, ¿Verdad? Somos como un maldito amuleto de la suerte, jeje.

Rieron un buen rato, olvidándose de los conflictos hasta que una muchacha que una niña toco la puerta del compartimiento tímidamente.

- ¿Si? -contestó Ron mientras abría la puerta con un pie desde donde se hallaba sentado

La niñita se sobresaltó y extendió la mano con un sobre mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y murmuraba "para la señorita Granger". Hermione se incorporó y camino hacia la niña, le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió tiernamente.

- No tienes porqué avergonzarte, ¿Como te llamas?

- Ma-May –tartamudeó ella subiendo la vista-. May Ollivanders.

- May Ollivanders –repitió ella con una triste sonrisa. Se preguntó si sería pariente del Señor Ollivanders, el fabricante de varitas, pero por respeto no lo hizo. El señor Ollivanders había desaparecido el año anterior- ¿Eres de primero? –la niña asintió mientras volvía a estirar la mano para entregar la carta, ahora mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

- E-es para ti.

- Bien May, muchas gracias –sonrió-, espero verte pronto, cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré allí para ayudarte, ¿si? No importa en que casa estés, no dudes en acudir a mi.

La niña asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro para luego despedirse y perderse en otro compartimiento.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron, quien se acercó para leer la carta disimuladamente por encima de su hombro. La carta la citaba a las dos de la tarde en el primer vagón del tren para tener la primera charla de responsabilidades como Delegada, entonces, a la hora pautada por la carta se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a su primer trabajo como Premio Anual.

Al llegar al principio del tren vio una puerta de roble con un cartel que rezaba "Premios Anuales", entonces toco y al no recibir respuesta alguna, empujó la puerta con suavidad.

El vagón, o mejor dicho, la habitación, constaba de paredes de lustrosa madera forradas en terciopelo, con los cuatro escudos de las casas talladas, uno en cada pared. También había algunos sillones, y dos especialmente grandes, situados frente a la ventana. En cada costado de estos sillones, había una mesa con bocadillos, golosinas y jugo de calabaza.

Uno de los butacones estaba ocupado. Hermione lo notó cuando un humo color plata subió desde el respaldo del mismo hacia el techo, deshaciéndose en formas extrañas y llamativas. Entró en la sala y se aclaró la garganta mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

- B-buenas tardes, soy Hermione Granger, Premio Anual... –dijo cohibida mientras se encaminaba hacia el butacón- Tu debes ser...

- Ahórrate las formalidades, Granger.

Una voz fría se elevó junto con el humo desde aquel butacón. Hermione sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al escuchar esa voz que sentía demasiado conocida. El sillón giró sobre su base revelando el poseedor de la voz gélida y Hermione ahogó en un grito.

- ¡¿TU?!

Draco Malfoy solo sonrió mientras el humo del cigarrillo que fumaba se escurría por entre sus labios. Lo apagó y juntó las manos sobre su regazo disfrutando del estado de shock de la joven.

- ¿Tanta sorpresa, Granger? ¿No te esperabas que vuelva, o simplemente pensabas que algún otro sangre sucia podría haber obtenido el premio? –preguntó en un susurro- ¿A quién esperabas como premio anual? ¿Al pobretón o a cabeza-rajada?

- Cállate Malfoy, pensé aunque sea en una persona con cerebro.

Si las miradas mataran, sin duda ambos se hubieran matado mutuamente. Hermione podía sentir sus puños apretarse y sus ojos hundirse en la mar plateada de los de su enemigo. Draco solo sonreía con su mueca de superioridad tatuada en los labios.

- ¿Que significa esto, Malfoy? –dijo volteando para mirarlo- ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

- Ya sabrás, Granger, una selección hecha en enero del año pasado por el viejito ama-muggles...

- ¡Como te atreves a hablar así de él, maldito... Asesino! –Hermione levantó una mano directo hacia la mejilla del rubio, pero este la agarró en el aire y se la bajó bruscamente mientras se incorporaba- ¡Auch!

- ¿Tú me viste hacerlo, Granger? –su sonrisa había desaparecido y su gesto era desafiante.

- ¡Me lastimas! –dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Contesta a mi pregunta! ¿Tú me viste?

- ¡No!

La presión aumentaba, su mano se enturmecía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Intentó quitar con su propia mano, la del rubio de su muñeca, pero fue en vano. Los grises ojos le perforaban con la mirada y arrojaban chispas furiosos. Evitó esa mirada. Le daba miedo.

Draco estaba furioso. ¿Por qué todos debían cuestionarlo? ¿Por qué nadie creía que en realidad había merecido ese premio? Toda su furia, toda su angustia y si impotencia volvían a descargarse en la misma persona de siempre.

- Dime Granger –susurró venenosamente-, ¿Cuantas MHB recibiste?

- Suéltame –sollozó ella.

- ¿Cuantas, Granger?

- ¡Diez! ¡Conseguí nueve extraordinarios y un supera las expectativas!

- ¿Quieres saber cuantas obtuve yo, sangre sucia?

- Déjame ir...

- Fueron once... once MHB, dos de ellas rendidas como materia libre... Once extraordinarios, Granger, ¿cuantos dijiste que obtuviste tú?

- Dejame ir, por favor...

Hermione estaba muy asustada. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro, pero la presión en su brazo no disminuía. La manera en el cual le hablaba le producía escalofríos y de pronto noto que caía de rodillas al piso. Malfoy soltó su muñeca, dejándola caer sentada y la miró desde arriba.

- Trabajo duro para tener lo que tengo, sangre sucia. Merezco todo lo que obtuve y fui hasta mejor que tú en calificaciones. No hables en vano, niña... no quieres que tus palabras lleguen a oídos equivocados... –se agachó a la altura de su oído- Deberías aprender a respetar tus límites, o de otra manera abstenerte a las consecuencias...

La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entró una muchacha sonriente, vestida con el uniforme del colegio y el escudo de Hufflepuff en su camisa.

- ¡Muy bien! Mi nombre es Anabelle y fui prem-

Ella miró la escena desde la puerta. Hermione se hallaba sentada en el piso, llorando silenciosamente al tiempo que se sostenía la muñeca y Draco agachado a su lado. Él se incorporó, echo una gélida mirada a ambas y se sentó en un sillón cerca de una ventana.

- ¿To-todo está bien? –preguntó mirando a ambos dubitativa

Draco se dedicó a mirar por la ventana ignorando a ambas mujeres y Hermione se limpió el rostro con las mangas de la camisa y se incorporó tambaleante.

- Todo está bien –dijo mientras caminaba hacia una butaca-. Me caí y me torcí la muñeca, él solo intentó ayudarme.

Draco levantó una ceja mientras miraba por la ventana, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Anabelle asintió y luego entro para darles un sermón de dos horas sobre sus responsabilidades, obligaciones y privilegios. Terminó por decirles que al finalizar el banquete deberían ir a la oficina de la Profesora McGonagall para recibir los últimos datos.

---

Draco no aguantaba más. La niña que al principio le había parecido atractiva, Anabelle, ahora no le parecía más que una charlatana insufrible. Pensó que podría haber sido una de sus damas de compañía de no ser porque era extremadamente pesada. Decidió ignorarla mientras miraba los paisajes de Gran Bretaña.

Definitivamente, nunca encontraría otra como ella. Sonrió al vidrio estúpidamente mientras las luces del tren se prendías y el cielo se hacía más y más oscuro.

---

No supo en qué momento dejo de prestarle atención a Anabelle y empezó a mirar a Malfoy. Lo más curioso es que lo había mirado porque había sonreído cuando Anabelle hablaba de cómo perder el cargo de Delegado, lo cual le había parecido tonto. Pero luego se dio cuenta que el no la escuchaba, porque le sonreía al vidrio y movía sus dedos al ritmo de una música inexistente.

Observó sus facciones si ser descubierta, vio como la curva de sus labios se levantaba con naturalidad y su mirada se ablandaba, como cerraba los ojos y respiraba tranquilamente, sin caer dormido.

Se encontró sonriendo mientras lo miraba, por lo que Anabelle le llamó la atención

- Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?

- ¿Eh? ¡Si! Si, claro que sí, continúa...

Pero no la escuchó, sino que pensó. Era esa la misma persona que unos cuantos minutos atrás le había amenazado y lastimado. ¿Cuanto podía cambiar una persona y porqué?

---

El tren se detuvo, e ignoró la orden de Anabelle de quedarse en la habitación hasta que se desaloje. Sólo salió y se unió a Blaise y Pansy en un carruaje que lo llevaría al castillo.

- ¿Que sucedió, Draco? –Preguntó Blaise mientras caminaban hacia los carruajes.

Draco no respondió y miró atónito a los carruajes.

- Demonios –susurró con cara de asco.

Lo miró y no lo creyó cierto. Desde la cabecera del carruaje, dos caballos alados parecidos a dragones lo miraban con ojos vacíos y negros. Un escalofrío recorrió su nuca y sus dedos se crisparon. Su mente lo llevó a esa noche en la torre de Astronomía y vio el cuerpo del muerto ex Director elevándose en el aire por ese rayo rojo que lo atravesó y acabó con su vida. Sus ojos abiertos y vacíos, al igual que los de los animales que lo observaban.

- Subamos al carruaje –dijo con un hilo de voz. Sintió sus manos sudadas.

- Draco, ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálido.

- Es mi color de piel, Pansy, no seas estúpida. Suban.

"Malditos Threstalls", pensó mientras se acomodaba en el coche y escuchaba sin atención las voces de sus compañeros. Aparentemente no sería una misión muy fácil de cumplir.

---

Se sentó en el comedor junto a sus amigos, algo más callada que de costumbre. No entendía lo que le sucedía ni porqué le pasaba. Solo sabía que algo andaba mal con ella. Muy mal.

- ¿Te pasa algo Hermione? –preguntó Harry mirándola a los ojos confundido- No has dicho una sola palabra en toda la cena... ni siquiera has hecho un solo comentario sobre el triste discurso de Fudge.

- Me interesa poco –dijo jugando con su comida-. Solo haré lo que la Profesora McGonagall me diga...

- Hermione... –Ron tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo- Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido, ¿Qué te sucede?

- No lo sé Ron, me encantaría saberlo pero...

En ese momento, la cena se dio por finalizada, con lo cuál se levanto cual si la hubieran pinchado.

- Debo irme, los veo luego

- ¡Hermione! –exclamó Harry- ¿Que...?

- Cosas de Premios Anuales –dijo al tiempo que caminaba hacia la salida del comedor.

Llegó al despacho antes que nadie, incluso antes que la profesora McGonagall, quien llegó unos diez minutos después que ella y la hizo pasar invitándole un tritón de Gengibre.

- Gracias, pero cené bien –respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza y se sentaba frente al escritorio de la subdirectora.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y la profesora murmuró un "pase". Malfoy se hizo camino con su majestuoso paso y tomó asiento junto a Hermione sin mirarla, observando fijamente a la profesora.

- Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí –dijo alternando la mirada entre los dos adolescentes- Señor Malfoy, ¿Un tritón de Gengibre?

- Gracias Profesora –dijo él con una gélida mirada, rechazando la oferta-, ¿decía usted?

- Claro, que debo comunicarle sus derechos y obligaciones –sonrió-. Primero les informaré que ustedes serán encargados de la organización de excursiones a Hogsmade y de las tutorías de los alumnos. Deberán estar a disposición de los alumnos y profesores cuando se disponga y deberán ser el ejemplo de las normas en la institución. Están a cargo de la organización de las rondas de los prefectos y se responsabilizan de todo lo malo que ocurra durante ellas. También estarán a cargo de la organización de los Bailes de Halloween y Navidad, y algún otro que habrá en el año lectivo. Los castigos que los prefectos sometan a los alumnos deberán ser administrados por ustedes, al igual que las prácticas de Quidditch y la distribución equitativa de la cancha por mes para cada equipo. Estas son sus obligaciones como Premios Anuales. ¿Alguna duda con respecto a ellas?

- ¿Hay algo bueno en ser Delegado? –inquirió Malfoy mientras alzaba una ceja peligrosamente- No parece un cargo agradable ni siquiera a la legua...

La profesora frunció levemente el ceño, pero ignoró la pregunta del alumno.

- Sus beneficios se basan principalmente en la capacidad de descontar puntos a los alumnos siempre y cuando las condiciones sean las adecuadas, pueden salir y faltar a las clases sin sufrir castigos ni reprimendas. También pueden sacar cualquier libro de la biblioteca, también se incluye la sección prohibida y creo que eso es todo... ¡Ah! Si claro, solo una cosa más...

A continuación, abrió un cajón de su escritorio, sacando de ella dos juegos de llaves y poniéndolas frente a los alumnos.

- Estas son las llaves de la torre de los premios anuales. Este año, se inaugurará la torre, es decir, ustedes son los primeros en vivir en ella. Sus equipajes, por supuesto, ya están en sus nuevas habitaciones. Sepan que poseen allí una sala común a ustedes y luego un dormitorio con baño semi-privado cada uno.

Hermione miró la llave confundida

- Profesora –dijo levantando la mirada de la llave-, ¿Eso significa que debemos compartir una sala común... todo el año y sin excusas?

- Una vez más, está en lo correcto, Señorita Granger.

- ¡Pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pero Profesora! –Hermione se alteró y las manos empezaron a temblarle. No tenía en cuenta que podría haber algo peor que pasar tiempo en un despacho con Malfoy, y ahora esto era...- ¿Como...? ¿Qué hay de nuestras salas y...?

- ¿Compartir una sala común? –La voz despectiva de Malfoy se hizo oír entre los quejidos de Hermione. Bufó- Y yo que pensé que era malo... esto es la fresa del postre. Genial.

---

_Continuará_


End file.
